Je saigne encore
by Anya-The-Elf
Summary: Petite Song-fic Sur Drago/Hermione


_**Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps**_

**Je relève la tête pour voir une fois de plus cette glace me renvoyer le reflet du garçon au teint si pâle que je suis. Mes mains s'agrippent au ****lavabo, en une vaine tentative. Je ne veux pas encore pleurer.**

**__****Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur******

**Je ne veux pas y penser.**

**_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_**

**Ces regards n'appartenaient qu'à moi. Tu me l'avais juré...**

**_Mets moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur_**

****  
**Pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu me fasses tant de mal ? Je t'aurais tout donné. Tout tes désirs auraient été exaucés, alors pourquoi ?**

**_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_**

**Et soudain, je me rappelle... Pourquoi... Oui je t'ai aimée et oui je t'ai quittée... Pour te protéger, ne t'en es tu donc pas rendu compte?? Apparement non... **

**_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_**

**Non, pas une. En même temps je te comprends, sans pour autant tout comprendre... Pourquoi mon meilleur ami? Pourquoi Blaise, Hermione?**

**_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_**

**Tu cherches à te venger? A me faire mal? Et tu as réussi... Si seulement tu savais... A quel point je t'aime, mais je ne supporte pas, je supporte plus...**

**_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_**

**J'ai mal... dans mon coeur, mais aussi dans mon corps maintenant. Car oui, mes mains ont quittés le lavabo, et à présent, un liquide rouge s'écoule de mon poignet... Tu vois Hermione? Tu vois ce que je fais pour toi? A cause de toi?**

_**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**_

****  
**Car plus rien ne t'atteint, alors je m'en vais, peut-être qu'alors, tu comprendras? Tu comprendras que je t'ai quittée pour ton bien, pour notre bien, pour vivre une vie à deux dans l'avenir, mais paisible, mais pour l'instant, tu ne comprends pas... Pas encore... Tu es avec lui, et moi je meurs à petits feux...**

**_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_**

**Je le hais tellement...Je le hais autant que je peux t'aimer.**

**_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore_**  
**Je suis dégouté de la vie. Je suis dégouté de l'amour. Je suis dégouté de moi...**

**_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_**

**Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout perdu en même tant que toi. J'éspère que tu penses à moi quand il te fait l'amour.**

**_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_**

****  
**Oui mort, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre. Je me fais tant de mal pour que toi tu sois bien...**

**_Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_**

**Oh oui ca fait mal, de savoir que tu ne seras plus jamais mienne, de savoir que tu ne me regarderas plus...**

**_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_**

**J'aurais peut-être dû te l'expliquer? Que c'était pour ta sécurité? Mais je sais qu'il est trop tard maintenant, tu ne m'écouteras pas, tu es bien trop butée pour ça...**

**_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_**

**Et ce liquide rouge qui continue de couler dans le lavabo... et moi dans tout ça? J'ai tout perdu, tout, et pourtant, il ne me reste que quelques minutes à vivre Hermione, et je pense encore et toujours à toi, a ce que aurais pu être "nous"**

**_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_**

**Oui le sang coule, il s'échappe, lentement, tout aussi lentement que la vie quitte mon corps...**

**_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_**

**Je me dis qu'au moins tu souffriras un tant soi peu de ma mort.**

**_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_**

****  
**Je souris oui... Pourquoi? Ironie sans doute... J'espère que tu seras heureuse, même si c'est avec mon meilleur ami...**

**_Mais je saigne encore,_**

**Et je ne fait rien pour arrêter cela, je me laisse tomber a genoux...**

**_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_**

**La vie s'échappe, et moi je souris, j'ai assez pleuré...**

**_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_**

**Ma tête heurte violement le sol, mais je m'en fiche, plus rien ne compte à présent...**

**_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_**

**Demain, tu me decouvriras, dans cette salle de bain, et là tu comprendras, j'en suis certain. Ne culpabilise pas Hermione, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter... Adieu, je t'aurais aimé jusqu'à la fin...**

* * *

**Une song-fic sur la chanson Je saigne encore de Kyo, écrite par 'Cmwamisskika' et moi même :D**


End file.
